Imaginashun Huntaaa
Summary/Biography Imaginashun Huntaaa, real name Furybrood, is the main protagonist of the non-serious series: Realm Hunter: Imaginashun Huntaaa. He was able to speak at six months old in Anti-Imaginashun standards, and five years old in human standards. He was also able to fight, run, and work like a normal human. But when SANESS and Ninja Fish attacked his realm, they destroyed his old father and knocked out Imaginashun Huntaaa, giving him brain damage. Furybrood got mild brain damage, causing him to do weird stuff occasionally, and his speech wasn't that normal. Furybrood decided to carry on his father's wish, and got his bingo book from realms to destroy, since his father was also a realm hunter. He took the name of Imaginashun Huntaaa, and went on to raid his first realm. Once Furybrood raided half of the realms in his book, he suddenly came across Breadverse Unlimited. He soloed and destroyed half of the verse, until SANESS and Ninja Fish came to the rescue. He defeated them with ease, then came across IAmTheBreadMan32. They fought and fought, with Furybrood almost defeating IAmTheBreadMan32, until IAmTheBreadMan32 caught Furybrood off-guard and threw pocket sand from the omniverse into Furybrood's eyes, blinding him. Furybrood recovered in an instant and blocked IAmTheBreadMan32's attack. IAmTheBreadMan32 was impressed and offered for him to stay in his verse, which Furybrood accepted. After packing up to stay in Breadverse Unlimited, he suddenly came across a strange creature, eating the ground and the trees and the leaves, even the dirt and pollution. He came close to it, and it suddenly ate his wallet. They wrestled, until Imaginashun Huntaaa broke the private parts of the creature and made it spit it out. The Creature regenerated it's parts, and chased after Imaginashun Huntaaa. Imaginashun Huntaaa offered it some potatoes, and it delightfully accepted. The creature wanted Imaginashun Huntaaa to make it his pet, so Imaginashun Huntaaa named it Imaginashun Eater and set off on a journey to become stronger. He came across many summons, such as Weird Hat Man and Weed Thug who barely defeated Imaginashun Eater and got knocked out by Imaginashun Huntaaa. It became way easier for Imaginashun Huntaaa to invade realms. He decided to perform the sacrifice technique and sacrificed Weed Thug to revive his father. His father knocked out Imaginashun Huntaaa/Eater, and Weird Hat Man got so scared, that he desummoned himself. Furybrood's Father destroyed Breadverse Unlimited and had a epic battle with IAmTheBreadMan32. After Furybrood's Father died again via Imaginashun Huntaaa's soul, IAmTheBreadMan32 remade Breadverse Unlimited in an instant, letting Imaginashun Huntaaa go back to his body. Imaginashun Huntaaa did his usual stuff for good after all the stuff that happened. Personality Imaginashun Huntaaa just tends to erase the stuff he really hates, or he erases the stuff in the bingo book and when he doesn't hate the person or thing, he either leaves the thing alone, or fights the person physically. But if they are in the bingo book, he does it anyway. He invades imaginary games that make the person look insane, erases the person, and breaks the game in his spare time. His speech is pretty messed up, but it's acceptable because his race speaks a different language and his race doesn't know english. He also seems to like swearing alot. Danger Level Furybrood's power is undescribable for his verse, even able to make it to the high tiers of Breadverse Unlimited just because he almost was close to fucking IAmTheBreadMan32. He was even able to beat an athlete human with ease as a toddler with one touch. He is a complete danger to Breadverse Unlimited, and should be battled with extreme caution. Weapons Anti-Imagination Pisstols His pisstols have bullets that are silenced and invisible when shot, but the bullets split until it can shoot every organ in the body, or all of the body, at a speed that is impossible to imagine. when it touches the body, the victim dies instantly, and the hax it has is IAmTheBreadMan32 level. The hax and speed decreases by 25% if the opponent is not related to imagination, which most of the people on the wiki is actually made out of imagination, so this equipment is hard to survive. Wallet Nunchuck Imaginashun Huntaa uses his Wallet as a weapon. He whips it at the opponent like a nunchuck. The person does not have to relate to Imagination, but it trades with Unimaginable Speed and it can bypass Durability as long as existence and non-existence and oxygen and no oxygen and math exists, with power that can only destroy Omniverses. Sonic Screwyoudriver Imaginashun Huntaa shoots his Sonic Screwyoudriver's energy at the opponent, and as long as the energy stays on the opponent, their stats goes down by infinite^infinite^infinite each milisecond. It is absolutely unbypassable, and it is infintely^infintely^infintely^infintely^infintely^infintely^infintely^infintely (repeat as many times possible) Impossible to Negate. But it also has a cost of if the opponent moves away from the energy, which it's possible since the speed is only faster than light, the weapon will do no damage, and therefore the weapon won't do anything. Powers These are all his powers snatched off from Joke Battles Wiki: Powers and Abilities: Ability to erase anything made out of imagination, Immortality (Type 3, Type 5 with Anti-Imaginashun), Nature Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, The Force, True Flight, Ki Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Regeneration (At least Godly, Anti-Imaginashun makes him impossible to erase), Negatation Negatation via Anti-Imaginashun, Energy Embodiment (But you can't ever take the energy away cuz reasons), Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Cosmic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Destruction, Manipulation Manipulation via Anti-Imaginashun, Manipulation Negation via Anti Imaginashun, Power Manipulation via Anti Imaginashun, Magic, Absolute Hax Negation via Anti Imaginashun, Absolute Stats Negation via Anti Imaginashun, Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Resistance, Ability to resist powers with users under 2-A, Wallet Manipulation, Imagination Negatation (Made out of Imagination? Instant Kill.), Power Negatation via Anti-Imaginashun, Stats Bypassing via Anti-Imaginashun, Combat Adaption, Ability to absolutely predict whatever the opponent is gonna do, Pressure Point Detection, Mimicry, Combination Form, Shapeshifting, Unavoidable Danmaku via Anti-Imaginashun, True Flight, Freedom, Absolute Will via Anti-Imaginashun, Almighty Magic via Anti-Imaginashun, Stats Manipulation via Anti Imaginashun, Weapon Proficiency, Excellent H2H Combatant I He can make himself any power via Anti-Imaginashun Quotes "DIKS OUT FOR FRANK" - Imaginashun Huntaaa praising Filthy Frank while watching Youtube "Stop being a fucking cuunt stop my diiick" - Imaginashun Huntaaa singing "STFU" "Why you always be sio rood man its my job" "Fuck you" "Shitposts are relatd to imagineatin, so why the fuck not?" Power Calculations His weapons can one-shot imagination. It decreases by 25% when it's not related. Imagination is far beyond the concept of superioty, so Imaginabread - Crust = 98.5% Imaginabread. VERY FUCKING POWERFUL He can defeat IAmTheBreadMan32, but can't cuz IAmTheBreadMan32 pulls up many asspulls. Breadfinite >>>>> Nigh-Breadfinite. Those who are close to fucking IAmTheBreadMan32 is Nigh-Breadfinite. Imaginashun Huntaaa is Nigh-Breadfinite. Category:Hunters Category:Realm Hunters Category:Danger Level: 100% Category:Imaginatiom Destroyers Category:WIKI STUFFFSSSSSSSSSSS Category:WIKI STUFFSSSSSSS Category:Allowed for RP Category:Kinda Category:Op Category:Nvm Category:Pretty Stronk Category:No Category:REALLY Category:Stronk